


IDIOT NERDS IN ALLEGEDLY FAKE LOVE

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Practice Kissing, Pretending to Be Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: THE DUMBEST FAKE DATING SHIT I CAN POSSIBLY WRITE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even honoring this with a real title but i'm HAVING A GOOD TIME

“I just realized that Foggy’s the only one of us in here that has a boyfriend,” Marci says, kind of dry, and it takes Matt a second before he realizes that he’s the boyfriend in this joke; he’s a little drunk because this study session with Marci and her suitemates ended up including more cheap wine-fueled drinking games than flashcards.

Matt doesn’t actually like Marci’s suitemates, but he does like free alcohol.

There’s four of them sitting on a twin bed and Matt’s pressed close to Foggy’s side, so he feels the way Foggy stiffens when one of Marci’s suitemates (two of them are named Katie—Marci calls them Sanctimonious Katie and Asshole Katie to distinguish them when they aren’t around—so statistically probably a Katie) says, absent-mindedly from where she’s sitting on the floor playing cards, “A little out of Murdock’s league.”

Foggy starts to talk, probably to say something self-deprecating that Matt disagrees with because—okay, neither of them are gay but Foggy would _absolutely _be in his league if they were, because leagues are conceptually _bullshit_ and Foggy is the best person he’s ever met.

Before Foggy can say anything, Matt follows his first drunken impulse to interrupt him by finding his face with his hands and leaning in to kiss him firmly.

The room gets hushed.

“Or…maybe not,” Katie says.

_Definitely_ Asshole Katie.

“Maybe not,” Matt echoes, raising his eyebrows.

“Maybe not,” Marci agrees, laughing. “Sorry, I really thought this was just a bromance. You guys have been playing it—well, straight.”

“Relatively,” Foggy says, after a beat, heart racing. “I—think Matt and I need to go.”

He takes Matt’s hand as they’re leaving, to help him off the bed, but he doesn’t let go of it until they’re out of the suite.

“I’m _sorry_,” Matt says, immediately, in the hallway when Foggy drops his hand. “She just pissed me off and I wanted to—I don’t know. Prove her wrong.”

“Prove that I’m in your league?” Foggy asks.

“…yeah,” Matt says, sighing and scuffing his foot anxiously on the linoleum floor. “I mean, sure, if we both liked guys? Why wouldn’t I want to date my best friend?”

Foggy’s heart picks up again because Matt is obviously making things weird but then he just laughs and pulls Matt into a quick hug, saying, “I’d be lucky to date you, buddy—which—you know we should probably tell them that we’re not actually doing that.”

“Probably,” Matt says, making a face, “but I don’t want Katie to think she’s right.”

“Well…we could pretend for a few days?” Foggy says, tentatively. “Mess with them a little?”

“I guess we could,” Matt says, smiling. “Are you sure you don’t just want me to kiss you again?”

“Oh, I definitely want you to kiss me again,” Foggy says, snorting, heart picking up again when he takes Matt’s hand again and tugs gently to lead him down the hall. “How else will you show everybody what a hot commodity I am?”

“Good point,” Matt says, dryly, lacing their fingers together.

*

“So, how do you fake date someone?” Matt asks, back in their dorm, dropping down to sit on the edge of Foggy’s bed because it’s closest and he’s a little wobbly on his feet. “I’ve never even–actually dated someone.” 

“Me, either,” Foggy says, brightly. “Blank slates. I think kissing each other for spite reasons is a great start, though.” 

He sits next to Matt who turns to smile at him.

“You know, we didn’t _really _kiss each other,” he points out. “I was definitely the one doing the kissing.” 

“Well, if you’d warned me ahead of time that you were planning on making out with my face, I’d’ve joined in,” Foggy says, laughing and wrapping an arm around Matt’s shoulders.

“That was _not _making out, buddy,” Matt say, cuddling into him shamelessly. “I’m not sure I can fake kiss you if that’s how you think people make out.” 

“What, do you wanna teach me?” Foggy asks, and Matt can hear the grin in his voice like they’re both feeling happy but also like it’s a challenge. He angles his face in Foggy’s direction and Foggy’s heart speeds up. 

“Do you want me to?” Matt asks. “I’ve been told I’m pretty good.” 

“I need you know that people say a lot of things when you’ve got a face like yours, Matty boy,” Foggy says, “so I don’t know if I can trust that.”

“Then trust this,” Matt says, a little softer than he means as he leans in to press his mouth to Foggy’s again, chaste at first but he turns seamlessly into Foggy’s arms as they move to pull him closer and then they’re _definitely one hundred percent _making out. It’s good–like, _really_ good_, _absolutely better than Matt anticipated in the span of time he’s thought about kissing Foggy, which has been about thirty minutes.

He has no idea how much time passes before they break apart but he’s out of breath and his fingers are maybe actually tangled in Foggy’s hair, so he’s careful as he extracts them and laughs when Foggy murmurs, “_Wow_.” 

“Did they lie to me?” Matt asks. 

“You’re…okay,” Foggy says. 

“Just okay?” Matt asks, grinning.

“Decent,” Foggy says. “Passable.”

“Liar,” Matt says, and then he leans in to kiss Foggy again. 

It’s apparently an effective way to prove a point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bit has been on my tumblr for ages so just adding it on :)

“Wait, wait,” Foggy says, pulling his arm back gently so Matt, who’s holding onto it, stops abruptly. “Hold my hand." 

"Oh, right,” Matt says. “Authenticity." 

They’re not even in the same building as the class that they share with Marci and one of the Katies yet but they could definitely see them so they shouldn’t risk not holding hands. He takes Foggy’s hand when Foggy reaches down to barely brush fingers against his palm and Foggy’s heart speeds up a little. 

It makes sense. It’s weird to do this in public, especially after all this time not doing it. 

"Alright,” Foggy says, happily, swinging their arms. “Don’t forget: we’re in love." 

"How could I?” Matt asks, laughing. "What else should we do? We can’t, like, make out during class." 

They made out for what must have been an hour straight last night. It’s that level of dedication that’s going to let them pull this off. 

"Uhm, cuddle up,” Foggy says. “Be. . .cute." 

"Cute?” Matt presses. 

“Y'know, like petnames,” Foggy says, then tightens his grip on Matt’s hand, hissing, “_Marci_." 

Matt hesitates before committing fully, saying more loudly than is necessary, "Come here, baby,” and pulling Foggy in to kiss him on the mouth gently. He wouldn’t normally do this in the middle of the sidewalk but he really doesn’t care for some reason. 

“Whoa, there,” Marci says, sounding caught somewhere between surprised. “Keep it PG13, boys." 

Matt kisses him one more time just to make a point before pulling away to smile at her, wincing a little when he has to wipe away some stray saliva from his mouth. 

"Good morning,” he says. 

“For some people, apparently,” she says, laughing. “You know, I don’t know why I didn’t realize that you two were a thing before. It’s so obvious." 

”…is it?“ Foggy asks.

"Yeah,” Marci says, starting to walk so they follow her toward their class. “You’re literally always together and, like, all over each other.”

They both get handsy when they’re drunk. Or tired. Or happy.

It’s normal.

“And you talk about each other all the time when you’re not together,” she continues. “It would be cute if it weren’t honestly kind of gross." 

"Huh,” Matt says. If they weren’t pretending, he would say that it’s–_normal_. Foggy’s his best friend; of course he talks about him. A totally normal amount. 

“Anyway,” she says, as they get to the door. “Congratulations on getting your shit together.”

“Thanks,” Foggy says, faintly. 

They stay outside after Marci goes in, silent until Matt says, “…I’m not sure she’s going to think it’s funny when we tell her we aren’t together,” slowly.

“Yeah, I thought she’d be more surprised,” Foggy says, then sighs sharply and grabs Matt’s arm, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go inside." 

"A Katie?” Matt murmurs, but the question is quickly answered by a high-pitched happy noise.

“I’m so glad you worked it out!” she says. Sanctimonious Katie. “I told Katie when she told me that you’ve probably been together this whole time and were just keeping it to yourselves.”

"Seriously?” Foggy asks. “Did _everyone_ think we were into each other?”

“Mostly in hindsight,” Katie says, cheerfully. “You just make sense, don’t you?" 

Matt feels light-headed. 

"Yeah,” he says. “I guess so." 

Katie throws her arms around both of them. She smells like the worst perfume that Matt could possibly imagine. 

They stand outside for awhile after she goes in until Foggy shakes his head and says, "Weird,” and takes Matt’s hand again. 

**Author's Note:**

> no idea where this is going!
> 
> i write stuff on tumblr: [returnsandreturns](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
